User blog:Annon- CPA/Analysis on World War VII
What follows is an analysis carried out by Annon CPA into the war in order to determine the victor. This analysis is conducted in an unbiased manner with the assistance of various others involved. Please do not delete or alter this section as it is very important in determining the victor, though any extra information would be appreciated. Please contact me by leaving me a message on my profile here at the wiki CPA if I make a mistake or if you have any information. Research can conclude the RPF started the war by raiding army events. Whether this was a response to a previous action is unknown but it would appear to be the beginning. And the RPF's fault. No motive is clear, but this definitely happened. Kingcool, a member of the army community confirmed this definitely happened "The war was declared on July 7th, 2018 due to a spy that goes by the name of Silverburg, who is an RPF legend. They noticed a strange pattern in the troops and believed one of the high commanding officers was multilogging, which they were. The information was brought back and war was declared." Hmm, this suggests the RPF were cheating. No screenshots are available, so this can be neither confirmed or denied. Therefore, this cannot be included as information for or against the RPF or the Templars. From here, things clearly escalated. What started as the RPF 'spying on events of the Templars' to them raiding a Templar held event, 'censoring them completely'. I'm going to count this as part of the war and it as a Templar's loss. The RPF then approached things from a more political perspective by attempting to weaken them using Operation Dynamis page on it got taken down. All old RPF links no longer work! . Not going to try and explain it, the RPF page is enough. Okay, so the website says the Templars may be multilogging, a practice where one person logs on to something multiple times on one computer. The article accuses Xing Templars leader at the time of doing this, using screenshots of Elmikey to prove it. Okay, so Elmikey just shows anyone his DMs now? I'd like to know how the RPF have those screenshots. Did Elm show them to Plane? That seems very unlikely! But I digress. These messages show that Elmikey is ''suspicious ''of Xing potentially multilogging, not certain, and since these messages have questionable reliability as sources, nothing can be said for certain. Xing himself has denied these rumours. As this has not been outright proven either way, this cannot yet be acted on. If this is all true, however, it is a clever tactic, to attempt to weaken the Templars by exposing them. Next, we have what the wiki calls the 'Tuesday Raids'. "On June 10th, 2018 the RPF raided a Templar recruiting event. This raid was fought horribly by the Templars, so it was won by the RPF. The battle lasted for around 40 minutes. This was a humiliating battle for the Templars. It was a clear RPF victory. Later on that day at the night time of June 10th, the RPF attacked a group of Pizza Federation soldiers who wanted to have a peaceful event. The battle was reinforced by Templar backups. But afterwards, the RPF soldiers there tripled against the Templars and Pizza Federation soldiers who were getting banned. This would cause the Pizza Federation to declare war after the battle." Okay, more fighting between the RPF and Templars. Not much here, honestly since these raids and the previous one were before the major battles involving the RDA, these don't hold much value as they happened at a point before things escalated into a world war. This would change quite dramatically, however. Over the course of 14 days, several armies joined the war against the RPF. This group formed the Red Dawn Alliance RDA. This was an intelligent move in order to create the potential to take on the RPF and win. This also caused the war to gain its status as the CPA community's seventh world war. On the 27th July, the first real battle was fought when the RPF attempted to raid a Templar event. Studying available pictures from the event, the RDA clearly turned the tables, beating the RPF with superior numbers. The picture provided on the wiki shows the RPF attempt to accuse the Templars of 'relying on CP Online for help', an accusation that certainly proves false, as you shall see. This raid was never posted onto the RPF website, suggesting even the RPF knew they had lost. Shortly after, the UAC was formed, made up of only two armies, the RPF and the Elite Trackers. Unfortunately, little is known about how effective this group was due to what was about to happen. From here, my information becomes a little sketchy, since this is all very recent. "On August 3rd, 2018, the RDA scheduled a raid against the RPF. The raid was successful with barely even a victory. Afterwards, a conflict began with Club Penguin Online, with armies be inside it and the community was being banned. Afterwards, most armies were gone out of Club Penguin Online, and only a few remained. The few with tons of troops lost. This was the ending of the war. The war went into deciding who won afterwards." Now, that is a lot of information. So, I'll try and break it down: #The RDA raided an RPF event and apparently won. #Club Penguin Online shortly afterwards went very anti- CPA and banned most armies. #The war ended as a result. Category:Blog posts